


Coisa de Ciêntista

by Effystein



Category: South Park
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Experiments, not with leslie guyyyyys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: Terrance seguia uma rotina rígida desde que era muito pequeno. Rotina essa que, segundo ele mesmo, apenas cientistas de verdade conseguiam seguir e levar extremamente a sério.Em nenhum parágrafo, seja atrás ou na frente, ao contrário ou de ponta cabeça, em inglês ou até em latim, dizia que se pegar com sua assistente às três da madrugada em vez de trabalhar era, de alguma forma, coisa de cientista.
Relationships: Terrance Mephesto/Leslie Meyers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Coisa de Ciêntista

**Author's Note:**

> 3 people in humanity ship these two and no one else talks about I can't take it I can't take it I CANt I CANT--

Uma tempestade intensa se alastrou pelo céu daquela noite, inesperadamente se opondo ao que a moça do tempo havia previsto para o dia há algumas horas atrás.

Trovões pesados rastejavam-se pelas nuvens escuras com um tremor pavoroso, enquanto grandes gotas de água balançavam furiosamente as copas das árvores e ameaçavam tirá-las do chão, alagavam as ruas poluídas da cidade e varriam para longe tudo que se encontrasse em seu caminho. Tudo dando dando a ideia convicta de que o apocalipse havia se iniciado antes da hora.

Havia apenas uma única alma puramente indiferente ao terror que se espalhava vagarosamente, por mais que os barulhos incessantes das gotas de chuva contra o vidro da janela e os súbitos flashes com trovões fossem relativamente preocupantes.

Numa sala completamente escura que continha apenas os relâmpagos ocasionais atrás da janela e a luminosidade nebulosa de um compartimento de vidro, uma figura estóica se encontrava perfeitamente impassível. Seu rosto era ilegível graças aos óculos de solda que refletiam um brilho incomum nas lentes grossas, as mãos enluvadas firmemente pressionadas contra as costas e a postura imperturbável, como se não houvesse chuva ou barulho nenhum amortecendo seus ouvidos, observando silenciosamente o mesmo condensador de vidro que iluminava os arredores sem nenhum segundo de distração.

O céu poderia despencar em sua cabeça naquele exato momento e a única coisa que Terrance se preocuparia seria se o soro havia concluído sua condensação com sucesso.

Quando a última gota caiu e se misturou com o restante do material, a matéria borbulhou ameaçadoramente por uma breve fração de segundos. O recipiente foi removido e tampado antes de receber duas fortes chacoalhadas, se agitou e se remexeu.

Ele dava a leve impressão de que iria saltar para fora com a espuma verde que começou a se formar em sua superfície à qualquer momento.

Brilhante, terrível _ , absolutamente perfeito. _

Terrance sentiu um êxtase petrificante o atingir quando uma bolha enorme se ergueu e lançou suas gotas para todas as direções quando se rompeu. Duas delas caíram na mesa de madeira e derreteram o pequeno espaço que tocou, deixando uma pequena fenda na superfície. Os nervos de suas pálpebras estremeceram brevemente antes de começarem a tremer acima de um sorriso largo.

Sentiu uma risada se arrastar por sua garganta e implorar arduamente para sair, mas aquela não era a melhor parte. Ainda não,  _ ainda não. _

— Você deveria estar se sentindo incrível,  _ amiguinho _ . Você vai ser minha primeira cobaia para meu mais novo soro. — A voz rouca e áspera murmurou calmamente para as quatro paredes do quarto, sem esperar uma resposta — Você vai se tornar o primeiro de um exército poderosíssimo! Não está lisonjeado?

Logo abaixo da única janela do laboratório, sob uma maca de metal em miniatura e mantido imóvel por correntes pequenininhas ao redor dos membros, um pequeno ratinho branco estremeceu da ponta das patinhas até o pico das orelhas.

— Bem, não necessariamente o primeiro se contarmos com as quinze primeiras cobaias que acabaram derretendo... Mas eu posso sentir boas vibrações vindas desse aqui. Eu não coloquei chumbo dessa vez assim como o livro pediu...  _ Droga, onde foi que você deixou minhas agulhas cirúrgicas, Leslie? _

Olhou de um lado para o outro procurando pela menor das aberturas para conseguir fugir, espremendo as mãozinhas na abertura do ferro e aproveitando que aquele  _ maluco  _ ainda estava de costas para si, mexendo em alguma coisa que não conseguia ver num dos armários ao seu redor. O fato de que estava relativamente escuro deixava tudo dez vezes pior.

E então, no exato momento que um relâmpago atravessou o céu com um barulho estrondosamente desagradável e brilhou na paisagem da janela, uma agulha longa e radiante brilhou em frente aos seus olhos.

A sala foi preenchida por diversos guinchos do mais puro terror. Com um bom humor que não o pertencia, Terrance pressionou a ponta afiada na superfície de sua recém criação e temeu que ela acabasse derretendo por alguns segundos. A seringa foi totalmente preenchida, e com um sorriso lunático de tremer a espinha como a única coisa visível em seu rosto, ele se virou.

Na única mão visível, aquele mesmo líquido luminoso escorria da abertura da injeção e um sorriso largo contorcia os músculos do rosto de quem a segurava. O ratinho gritou inutilmente à procura da ajuda de seus outros companheiros, desesperado, mas não havia mais salvação para ele agora.

— Assustado com uma agulha? Ah, vocês ratos são tão engraçados...

Ele aproximou o rosto abruptamente, irradiando euforia, revelando o objeto ponto numa das mãos junto com suas orbes vermelhas por trás das lentes do óculos, não mais brilhando pela iluminação de fora, mas de loucura.

Foi com muito esforço que conseguiu suprimir uma risada quando o ratinho mais uma vez tentou se livrar das correntes que o prendia.

— São tão frágeis, fracos e pequeninos, se desmancham só com um ácidozinho…

E então, se aproximando com a agulha preenchida com o soro recém criado, Terrance não se conteve e começou a rir. Sua sombra cobriu totalmente o corpo do ratinho, parecendo dez vezes maior do que ele já era para um animal pequeno e saboreando cada fibra do pânico que o consumia. A injeção estava há dois centímetros longe de seu estômago quando, ambos os coração pulsando descontroladamente e as risadas cada vez mais altas.

E então a luz subitamente se acendeu.

_ — Terranceeeee?~ _

E tudo rapidamente foi ladeira à baixo.

_ — Urgh! —  _ Terrance rugiu tão alto que ecoou por toda a sala. O susto foi tão grande que uma gota havia saltado para fora e pingado em sua luva, derretendo o material de plástico e tocando a pele descoberta por baixo dela.

Com um sorriso claramente forçado e a paciência e bom humor se esvaindo de seu ser em poucos segundos, Terrance encarou sua assistente após um longo suspiro.

_ — Leslie _ . — Sibilou o nome entre dentes, retirando os óculos do rosto e massageando a pele ferida, mas sem realmente olhar para ela. A luz ardeu em suas pupilas levemente.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso doce e um olhar carinhoso, com um filete muito pequeno de diversão que aquele ponto se tornaram bem visíveis para Terrance, como se não percebesse a leve irritação que seu olhar a direcionava ou simplesmente se aproveitasse dela. E como sempre, a energia brilhante e feliz demais pra uma hora daquelas.

— E aí,  _ Sr. Mephesto?  _ Quando vai aprender a não trabalhar no escuro _? _

Terrance sentiu uma leve vontade de revirar os olhos, só pra mostrar que aquele não era um conselho que realmente estava levando à sério, mas por algum motivo, sentiu que não queria dar uma resposta grosseira à ela.

— Eu trouxe cookies! — Anunciou, logo depois de se aproximar saltitante e cair com a pontinha dos pés ao seu lado, e então lhe estendeu um pequeno prato repleto de biscoitos torrados que provavelmente já estavam mofando na geladeira há um bom tempo e só foram pegos porque não havia muitas opções melhores.

— Poderia ter me trazido outra hora. — Respondeu com desdém, levantando bem o pescoço e a olhando de baixo, mas Leslie ignorou e inclinou o pescoço.

— Terrance, meu bem, eu  _ super _ teria vindo outra hora se você não ‘tivesse se escondendo aqui há mais de três dias.

— Três dias? Ora, eu tenho plena certeza que não faz tanto tempo assi-- Sua frase morreu no exato segundo que parou para olhar para o calendário digital no canto da mesa no último segundo e percebido que, de fato, havia passado um bom tempo desde a última vez que havia falado com ela. Deus, há quanto tempo estava a impedindo de entrar lá dentro?

Antes que tivesse qualquer chance de responder, ela continuou.

— Olha, se quer tanto terminar… isso aí que você tá fazendo, eu posso só ficar aqui enquanto você trabalha. Eu fico quietinha, eu juro! Pode ser que nem uma festa do pijama.

Uma festa do pijama.  _ Huh,  _ ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com festas do pijama. Ela iria ficar a noite inteira lhe perturbando com coisas que não tinha interesse nenhum em saber e os dois acabariam fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalhar desperdiçando um tempo valioso com papo furado!

E isso, é claro, quando ela não acabava o distraindo com outras coisas um pouquinho mais inusitadas...

_ Urgh, deus, o que seu pai diria dele agora? _

Em qualquer outra circunstância, Terrance a mandaria sair com um gesto desdenhoso sem precisar de mais de dois segundos para se decidir e ignoraria qualquer tentativa tola de fazê-lo mudar de ideia, assim como havia feito esse tempo todo que se manteve afastado. Todavia, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, havia sentido certa falta da presença dela nesse meio tempo, também...

Sentiu falta do quanto ela conseguia dar vida para aquele laboratório que era sempre tão frio. Do quanto aquelas conversas estranhamente ficavam interessantes de repente. Do quanto a risada dela era um milhão de vezes mais agradável do que o silêncio habitual…  _ Ok, já era o bastante. _

Isso o fazia pensar... A maca em miniatura estava vazia no momento que se virou. Ironicamente só havia percebido isso agora.  _ C _ omo não percebeu que havia alguma abertura na corrente ou que ela não estava o prendendo corretamente? Que erro patético. O único rato que ainda continuava vivo depois de todos os testes tinha fugido. Isso, agora precisava de ajuda para encontrá-lo e Leslie coincidentemente estava por perto. Infelizmente precisaria dela para essa tarefa. Os motivos acima não tinham definitivamente nada a ver com isso.

— Tá, tudo bem — Dispensou com um gesto, fingindo indiferença — Você pode me ajudar a procurar a cobaia, de qualquer forma, e vê se trata de-- 

Ela o abraçou firmemente, fazendo sua respiração subitamente travar dentro do peito.

— Yay! Eu sabia que ainda existia um pinguinho de humanidade no seu coração!

E antes que seu cérebro se recuperasse, se afastou saltitante e se sentou na mesa preguiçosamente, apoiando o recipiente com os biscoitos no colo e olhando ao redor com curiosidade. Terrance revirou os olhos e bufou, ignorando a inesperada agitação no peito.

_ — Então~  _ — Leslie inocentemente começou no exato momento que Terrance se agachou com uma carranca enorme pra baixo da mesa, engolindo uma porção de cookies que mastigava e o olhando com curiosidade — Por que precisa tanto desse ratinho…?

Não havia nada ali embaixo além de camadas enormes de poeira e sujeira. Papéis de chiclete amontoados atrás de sua estante, uma barata e um pedaço de maçã pela metade já apodrecido que se lembrava muito bem de pertencer a Leslie. Aquele lugar definitivamente precisava de uma faxina. 

— Testando uma fórmula nova. — Respondeu, finalmente se levantando e limpando o avental escuro com as mãos.

— É por isso que não temos mais nenhum ratinho vivo?

Ele abriu as gavetas de baixo, propositalmente ignorando aquela pergunta.

— Meu deus, Terrance, e depois de quinze tentativas ainda não tá bom pra você?

Ele cerrou os olhos em direção à ela por breves segundos antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo.

— Não, Leslie,  _ não está _ . Eu estava perdendo vários ingredientes antes dessa tentativa por ter sido muito precipitado e se por um acaso você não esteja lembrada,  _ alguém  _ me fez derramar uma gota desse ácido na minha própria pele,  _ e doeu _ , então isso claramente significa que eu estou chegando a algum lugar.

— Não deveria significar o contrário? Bem, já que os ratos meio que precisam estar vivos e essas coisas, blá blá blá…

Terrance fechou a pequena porta do armário com mais força do que pretendia.

— Leslie, por que você tá aqui? Você podia muito bem ter feito uma  _ festa do pijama  _ com a Estella.

O nome saiu com certo veneno de seus lábios. Sim, é claro que ela era prestativa e de muita ajuda com algumas de suas invenções. Ao contrário de Leslie, ela não era incrivelmente falante e não gostava de perder tempo — apesar disso estar diretamente ligado ao fato de que ela o detestava e apenas não queria ficar muito tempo na mesma sala —, o que era algo bom, porque podia trabalhar com mais rapidez. Mas mesmo assim, havia algo que  _ seriamente  _ lhe incomodava nela e não era o fato dela ser estupidamente grosseira. Ela só… era muito próxima de sua assistente.

Mas a resposta que obteve não era o que realmente estava esperando.

— Porque eu quero ficar com você, Terrance. Eu senti sua falta.

E tudo a seguir aconteceu em pouquíssimos segundos. O susto que levou foi muito maior do que pôde prever, por mais que naquele ponto ela já fosse experiente em lhe pegar de surpresa e já estivesse bem acostumado com aqueles flertes. Mais por pura vergonha do que realmente surpresa.

Ele se atrapalhou com as mãos no exato momento que ela inclinou a cabeça, lhe olhando no fundo da alma com as orbes azuis e uma melancolia que não era tão presente naquele olhar, e então, pela segunda vez naquela noite, o ácido caiu em sua mão.

Um grunhido alto de dor involuntariamente lhe escapou. Sua primeira reação foi retirar a luva e ele mentalmente se contorceu só de pensar em checar o estrago que agora estava sua mão, mas no mesmo instante que aproximou a outra, Leslie foi mais rápida em alcançá-la e retirá-la com o máximo de cuidado.

A luva derreteu, mas não havia um único ferimento em sua pele.

— Era pra isso acontecer? — Ela perguntou com curiosidade. Seu toque era gentil e ela o olhava com extremo zelo. Era estranho ver uma emoção assim nela. Havia sempre uma malícia em algum lugar lá dentro. Um segredo difícil de descobrir, mas não agora.

Veja bem, desde que Terrance era um garotinho e tinha como única influência um velho maluco e solitário com obsessão bizarra em dar bundas para animais, ele sempre seguiu esse protocolo idiota de  _ cientista. _

_ Ignore qualquer coisa que não envolva futuras invenções que mudarão o mundo, garoto, a ciência é mais importante que qualquer coisa _ . E de fato, ele usou essa frase como influência por muitos anos de sua vida. Isso não parou depois que teve a estupidez de  _ morrer  _ para um projeto que ele mesmo fez. Ele ignorou qualquer coisa que não fosse a ciência. Afinal, ela era sua maior paixão, nada além disso importava.

Mas ironicamente, desde que conheceu Leslie, ela era a única coisa que ele não conseguia, e jamais conseguiria ignorar.

— Eu posso cuidar disso depois.

E nada precisou ser dito depois disso.

As bocas se encostaram singelamente num rápido selinho antes de voltaram para o mesmo lugar de antes. Aquela era a primeira vez que Terrance diretamente iniciava aqueles toques. Ele era gelado, resultado de passar tantas horas trancafiado naquele freezer que ele chamava de laboratório, mas que ao invés de lhe causar um arrepio desconfortável de frio na espinha, subiu um calor flamejante em todos os cantos de seu corpo, lhe dando mais vontade de puxá-lo para perto se entregar à todo aquele sentimento. 

As mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas e desciam por sua cintura, causando mais calor, tudo isso enquanto suas bocas ainda estavam coladas e trabalhando perfeitamente em sincronia. Poucos minutos depois, tempo suficiente para aquele calor já ter atingido lugares bastantes vergonhosos, as mãos dele subitamente desceram e agarraram suas nádegas, puxando-as e as erguendo em cima da mesa.

O fato dela ser incrivelmente baixinha fazia seu pescoço incrivelmente dolorido.

Com o rosto perdido no meio dos cabelos negros e o sentimento de desejo se agravando com o passar dos segundos, ele a levou até a cama de solteiro extremamente frágil e que não foi utilizada em nenhum dos três dias que passou trancado ali dentro do outro lado do cômodo, com mais dificuldade do que desejava. As mãos dela foram parar em seu cabelo entre todos os sons manhosos que ela soltava distraidamente enquanto as suas próprias iam em direção à calça azul do pijama de macaquinhos que ela usava.

A peça de roupa escorregou para fora da cama, junto com as suas próprias, e então, com a liberdade estendida, ele pressionou o membro duro contra sua intimidade com cuidado, observando todas as suas feições e procurando qualquer sinal de desconforto se estivesse fazendo algo errado e mais uma vez tendo a mente completamente bagunçada com o calor imenso que abocanhou seu pênis.

Em resposta, ela gemeu baixinho e contornou sua cintura com as pernas enquanto ele terminava de tirar o suéter roxo em cima dela. Os olhos deles não se afastaram quando começou a se movimentar, fazendo o rubor já existente em seu rosto se intensificar ainda mais.

A cama rangeu conforme os movimentos se tornaram mais velozes e as feições de ambos se contorciam de várias maneiras.

_ — T-Terry _ ~ — Ela ronronou, agarrando seus ombros e cravando as unhas coloridas na pele com o prazer se intensificando. Sua mente parava de fazer sentido toda vez que a ouvia gemer daquela forma.

As estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e o barulho da cama rangendo mais e mais alto. Os sons que ela tentadoramente deixava escapar agora não precisavam de esforço para pularem para fora de sua garganta, preenchendo o quarto inteiro e todo o silêncio habitual daquele laboratório.

Os movimentos se repetiram por um tempo que soou muito curto, mas que na realidade fora imensamente maior. Fincando as unhas em suas costas e arqueando seu corpo contra o travesseiro, o orgasmo veio para Leslie com um gemido alto e gratificante, e não muito tempo depois, Terrance também gozou. As respirações descompassadas foram as únicas coisas que conseguiam ouvir, apesar da chuva ainda estar em seu ápice lá fora.

Deus, como havia sentido falta dela esse tempo todo. Havia toda aquela negação, todo aquele sentimento agoniante de que havia coisas muito mais importantes que deveriam ter sua atenção, mas não, não precisava mais viver fingindo que não se importava.

— Eu também senti sua falta.

Ela sorriu com todos os dentes, completamente diferente das outras vezes. Aquilo bastava. 


End file.
